mignonette
by winter lodge
Summary: [ mignonette: worth ] ; shuuya sakit dan ia merasa akan mati secepatnya. ・ shuuya, tsubomi. ・ the flower speaks 3/5


**disclaimer:** kagerou project (c) jin, shidu. mungkin di waktu dekat SHAFT juga bakal pegang hak ciptanya (mungkin). no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

**note:** my first sickfic everrrr yeah dan kanokido huhu udah lama pengen nulis tentang mereka ;; dan bolehkah ini dijadikan modified canon dimana mereka saling memanggil dengan nama kecil karena yeah i love their given name so much i can't ;;;

* * *

Meskipun Shuuya sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin dengan matanya yang bersinar merah agar Tsubomi tidak melihatnya dengan kondisi penuh keringat dan wajah pucat, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan firasat sang _danchou_ sehingga gadis itu pun menyuruhya diam seharian di atas kasur dengan dibungkus sehelai selimut yang hangat. Tsubomi meminta selimut tambahan dari kamar Mary namun ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Shuuya yang berargumen bahwa ia tidak memerlukannya, namun perintah seorang danchou adalah mutlak dan Shuuya akhirnya kalah oleh wajah Tsubomi yang datar—enggan menampilkan ekspresi khawatir macam apapun.

"Mau makan apa?"

Namun dari cara Tsubomi mengatakan hal itu, Shuuya tahu bahwa ketuanya itu sangat khawatir sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menghargai kekhawatiran Tsubomi—mungkin hanya untuk kali ini.

"Aku tidak enak makan."

"Oke. Kubuatkan bubur."

"_Dan_—Tsubomi!"

Punggung Tsubomi yang menjauh merentangkan jarak yang membuat Shuuya merasa percuma untuk berteriak. Bukan karena teriakannya tidak akan terdengar oleh Tsubomi, namun dengan adanya jarak itu berarti keputusan Tsubomi tidak akan bisa diganggu gugat lagi. Shuuya menelan teriakannya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada kasur dengan berat hati. Ia menarik selimut menutupi wajahnya yang pucat dan panas, berharap ketika Tsubomi datang yang ia lihat adalah wajah Shuuya yang terlihat sehat.

**.**

**.**

Ada segelas jus jeruk datang bersama semangkuk bubur yang hangat dan Shuuya bisa mencium bau parasetamol bercampur bersama garam dan kaldu ayam meskipun hidungnya merah dan mampet—_yuck_. Suatu hari Momo atau Kousuke harus memberitahunya bahwa mereka semua bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus diiming-imingi sesuatu dulu sebelum mau meminum obat yang pahit.

"Kaubisa makan sendiri atau—"

"Biar aku makan sendiri, terima kasih," Shuuya berusaha untuk bangkit namun dengan segera limbung dan nyaris terjatuh lagi. Tsubomi menghela napas. Ia meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di meja lampu, mengatur posisi bantal Shuuya sambil menopang tengkuk pemuda itu dengan satu tangan agar ia bisa makan tanpa tersedak. Setelah itu, ia mengambil sendok, dan mulai menyuapi Shuuya dengan ekspresi yang bisa dibilang sedikit tidak ramah.

"Buka mulutmu."

"_Danchou_, aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Aku melihatmu mencobanya dan aku tahu kau tidak bisa."

"Tsubomi ... " Shuuya menggantung kalimatnya sejenak, melihat tingkah laku ketuanya yang seperti itu memicu sifat isengnya untuk mengganggu Tsubomi sejenak. "Aku tidak menyangka kau sesayang itu padaku."

Sepuh merah di wajah Shuuya seolah berpindah (atau menular) ke wajah Tsubomi dan dari suaranya yang mulai terdengar tergagap dan terpatah-patah, Shuuya bisa tahu bahwa Tsubomi sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya, mungkin karena Shuuya terlalu pintar dalam menebak.

"A-aku bukan melakukan ini karena aku peduli terhadapmu atau apa ..." Tsubomi memalingkan wajahnya, ekspresinya seolah-olah ia ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam _hoodie _hijau miliknya. "Aku-aku tidak ingin anak buahku mati. Itu saja."

Shuuya terdiam, untuk sejenak, sebelum meledak tertawa.

"Aku tidak akan mati karena demam ringan seperti ini, Tsubomi!"

Tsubomi membungkam tawa Shuuya dengan mencekokinya sesendok penuh bubur sampai pemuda itu tersedak.

**.**

**.**

Karena Kousuke memiliki pekerjaan paruh waktu, Mary harus menjaga toko bunga, Momo pergi ke tempat pemotretan bersama Hibiya, Shintaro menolak keluar kamar hari ini (dan itu berarti ia juga 'mengurung' Ene) dan Konoha jelas tidak bisa diandalkan, Tsubomi-lah yang menjaga Shuuya. Di dalam kamar yang pintunya terbuka itu Shuuya menggulung dirinya di dalam selimut, menelan obat tidak membuatnya lebih baik malah justru suhu tubuhnya semakin tinggi. Tsubomi menyebut hal itu sebagai karma karena Shuuya meremehkan sakitnya, dan menyalahkan Shuuya karena itu, namun tidak berkata apa-apa lagi ketika ia mengganti kompres Shuuya yang mulai mengering. Saat ini ia bisa melihat mata Shuuya dengan jelas tanpa hoodie hitam yang menghalangi, dan kedua mata itu tampak bersinar redup. Di saat seperti ini mungkin Shuuya tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan matanya karena tidak cukupnya energi.

Tsubomi duduk di kursi, mengamati Shuuya yang terlalu sibuk menggigil sampai-sampai ia tak punya waktu untuk mengganggu Tsubomi lagi. Dengan sabar ia mengganti handuk kecil di dahi Shuuya ketika handuk itu kering dan terkadang mengusap wajahnya yang basah oleh keringat. Danchou _terlihat seperti perawat_, begitu komentar Konoha, dan Tsubomi setengah mengusirnya pergi dengan kedok meminta tolong untuk membelikan susu segar.

Kemarin Mary meminta tolong untuk membuat beberapa _potpourri_ untuk dijual sehingga untuk membunuh kebosanan, Tsubomi memutuskan untuk mengerjakan permintaan Mary tersebut. Tsubomi menjejerkan beberapa batang bunga kering di atas meja lampu, diantaranya ada bunga rosemary, kamelia, mawar dan beberapa batang _mignonette_ yang sangat harum.

Tsubomi mengangkat batang _mignonette_ itu dengan penasaran sambil mengamati setiap ujungnya. Bunga ini tidak terlihat menarik, namun begitu harum. Tsubomi pernah membaca dalam sebuah buku sains milik Ayano-neesan bahwa biasanya bunga yang tidak memiliki penampilan menarik memiliki wangi yang sedap untuk menarik serangga saat proses penyerbukan. Ia menatap bunga itu dengan penasaran, sambil berpikir bahwa bunga yang tidak menarik saja ternyata memiliki kelebihannya sendiri.

"_Dan-chou_ ..."

Suara lirih itu membuat Tsubomi cepat menoleh. Shuuya menutup setengah wajahnya dengan selimut, wajahnya pucat dan penuh keringat sampai-sampai Tsubomi takut untuk mengukur suhu tubuh Shuuya dengan termometer. Ia melafalkan jabatan Tsubomi seperti menggigau dan Tsubomi menarik kesimpulan bahwa panas tubuhnya membuat Shuuya tidak bisa betul-betul sadar.

"Sssh. Tidurlah. Ayo."

"_Danchou_ ..." Shuuya terbatuk. "Aku ... tarik lagi kata-kataku. Mungkin aku memang betul-betul akan mati."

"Jangan berkata bodoh seperti itu, astaga, bahkan saat sakit pun kau tetap saja bodoh," Tsubomi menggerutu. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati dengan keadaan tidak keren seperti ini."

"Tapi aku betul-betul merasa sakit ... " Shuuya mengerang pelan. "Perutku mual dan kakiku mati rasa, pandanganku kabur dan kepalaku berat sekali, _danchoooou_ ..."

"Kau menggigau, Shuuya, ssh." Setengah berbisik, Tsubomi meletakkan bunga yang tengah dipegangnya, beralih mengganti kompres Shuuya yang sudah kering. "Kau tidak akan mati; aku tak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau berani mati sekarang, oke."

"Tolonglah _Danchou_, untuk apa kau mencegahku mati—uhuk—aku bukan orang yang akan diingat kalau aku mati—uhuk!"

"Shuu—"

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Shuuya mengatakan hal itu; hal yang pernah juga keluar dari mulut Tsubomi dan Kousuke.

Mereka bukanlah orang yang akan diingat ketika mati dan kuburan mereka tidak akan ramai oleh bunga dari para pelayat. Mereka tidak akan merubah dunia dengan kematian mereka dan dulu, rasanya mati lebih baik daripada menjalani hidup.

Dulu.

Tidak sekarang.

Tsubomi telah mendapatkan makna itu dari _mignonette_ yang barusan ia genggam dan wanginya masih melekat di telapak tangannya.

"Kalau kaumati, Shuuya," Tsubomi menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Ada aku yang akan menangis."

[ Karena Shuuya adalah _mignonette_; tak terlirik, namun harumnya tercium bagi yang dekat. ].

**.**

**.**

"Kau tak percaya _Danchou_ bisa bicara begitu, Konoha?" Suara Shuuya membahana di ruang tamu, diiringi "Haa ..." dari Konoha yang terdengar bingung. "Dia betul-betul bicara seperti itu, dan sangat serius! Aku mendengarnya dengan telingaku sendiri, lho—AH! Ah Kousuke, Kousuke! Sini, sini, aku punya cerita! Kau tak akan percaya ini, aku tahu, tapi kemarin sewaktu aku sakit, Danchou berkata seperti in—AW!"

Batang sapu menghampiri bahu Shuuya dengan bunyi yang cukup kuat, cukup untuk membuat Kousuke, bahkan Konoha, meringis. Yang dipukul menjerit keras-keras dan memprotes seolah gebukan dari batang sapu itu sangat tidak layak ia terima.

"_Danchou_! Teganya kau memukulku seperti ini, aku kan baru sembuh~!"

Tsubomi tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, namun rona merah yang memenuhi wajahnya sampai ke leher sudah cukup untuk mengatakan bahwa ia betul-betul malu. Naif sekali waktu itu ia berpikir Shuuya tidak akan mengingatnya; meskipun Shuuya memang setengah menggigau, ia juga memiliki setitik kesadaran yang tak disadari Tsubomi_. Holy crap_.

"Tapi, _Danchou_, kautahu sesuatu?" Kedua sudut bibir Shuuya naik membentuk kurva yang misterius, dan dari kurva itu Tsubomi bisa tahu bahwa sebentar lagi Shuuya akan mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh. "Kalau _Danchou_ mati suatu hari nanti, aku tidak akan menangis."

Dan sayangnya Tsubomi ingat bahwa Shuuya adalah pembohong, sehingga satu gebukan lagi mendarat di bahu pemuda itu.

* * *

**-end-**


End file.
